Femtwo
Femtwo is a Rule 63 version of Mewtwo from the Pokémon anime who is profoundly despised by some users, and The Pokémon Company's unofficial contribution to Nintendo's Dork Age in the mid-2010s. She is voiced by veteran celebrity actress Reiko Takashima in Japanese (to draw in ignorant parents, as usual) and by hot nerdy actress Miriam Pultro in English (who is well aware of Femtwo's hatedom). Unlike the original, she has the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y, which was known as a long-"haired" kawaii furbait bishoujo instead of a Kid Buu-esque cerebral mutant thanks to her until Classic Mewtwo apparently decided to steal Femtwo's Mewtwonite Y for his return to Smash. Why People Hate Her *She's a chick (well, kinda). While genderless, Mewtwo was known for being a powerful, manly character that made this Mewtwo's portrayal all the more jarring - and yet, this turned out to be one of the smallest problems with the character even though it's the most well-known. *She has nothing to do with the old Mewtwo. *She is a blatant copy of the old Mewtwo, lacks much of his character depth, and is much softer and less anti-heroic. (Never mind that Original Mewtwo is a shallow character himself in the English dub, though at least his backstory is largely intact) *Nobody ever, ever, ever bothered to explain why and how she was created (both in-universe and in real life). *Her existence signifies a blatant disregard for Pokémon's adult fanbase, and implies that she is overriding and replacing the old Mewtwo rather than being introduced as a new character that doesn't retcon him out of existence. *She ruined Mega Mewtwo Y by being the only one in existence outside of the games, which would otherwise be one of the most bad mother ers in the series thanks to its 194 Sp. Atk stat and 780 Base Stat Total. *She was the final nail in the coffin for any hope that the Pokémon anime would acknowledge its older, nostalgic fanbase beyond a superficial level (such as having Ash's Charizard return and having it do absolutely nothing because they were too busy shilling Pignite). *Thanks to her, "Mewtwo" is now just a species rather than a specific character. *Seriously, just look it up on TV Tropes or Serebii Forums. *She's a whore. Relevance to Sm4sh Before Femtwo's movie (Genesect and the Legend Awakened) was released, there was only one Mewtwo in existence, and all was good. After Femtwo's movie was released, she became a serious "newcomer"/"pseudo-veteran" candidate for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS merely by virtue of being a member of the Mewtwo species, complete with Mega Y Final Smash. Some people believed that the original "male" Mewtwo would not return from Melee and Femtwo would take his place. The fanbase was basically split into the following three groups: *Those who want Femtwo in the game because they legitimately enjoyed her movie. Almost all of these fans are unaffected by nostalgia, and needless to say, a few of them are furries who have Femtwo as a waifu. *Those who want any Mewtwo in the game and would be fine with Femtwo, but may or may not prefer other incarnations. This seems to be the largest group, and these fans usually seem to emphasize characters' representation and playstyles over voice and personality. More than likely, these fans are also wise enough to ignore the anime and its bad decisions rather than hating on it like the next group. *Those who want Femtwo to stay out of Smash at all costs, even if it means Mewtwo's deconfirmation in general. According to this group, putting Femtwo in Sm4sh with no "male" Mewtwo option would turn her into a "Creator's Pet" - that is, a hated character who the creators nonetheless love and shove into works to force their popularity. The entire "Femtwo for Smash" debate has been compared to basing Samus on her Other M Incarnation, who is similarly hated by her home fanbase for being softer and more feminine than her earlier appearances. In fact, Samus is based on her Other M design in Smash 4, but lacks the whininess and is pretty much the same as in previous Smash games, and has been fairly well-received for it. Likewise, some Femtwo detractors (even Svedeesh Cheff) argue that a female Mewtwo with a darker/more aggressive personality similar to other Mewtwos would be a pretty good choice for the game. On 9/11 of 2014, R.O.B. was revealed as the final unlockable character, and no extra "Final Five" characters were shown at all - deconfirming Mewtwo as a default character, and therefore, Femtwo (in fact, the Mewtwo trophy's description appears to be influenced by Original Mewtwo even more than in previous games and uses male pronouns in Japanese). And Svedeesh Cheff lived happily ever after. The end. When Mewtwo was finally released, it had a soundalike for its Movie 1 Japanese male voice, proving Femtwo's shame-induced retirement. Leaks While manly leaks specifically mentioned Mewtwo returning in general, one leak (known as the "Redacted" leak) specified that Femtwo would be the version playable, obviously with her Mega Y Final Smash. This leak has since been busted, as it predicted Demon Lord Ghirahim as a newcomer (he was revealed as an Assist Trophy). Users who specifically want/prefer Femtwo Believe it or not, there are a few users who outright want Femtwo in the game, and not just feminist social justice warriors on Tumblr. Post here if this applies to you. Users who wouldn't mind Femtwo but don't want her specifically Most users wouldn't mind Femtwo's inclusion and would be happy for a Mewtwo to be playable in the first place. Hey, more power to you if you aren't letting bad decisions about a kiddie cartoon ruin your day. Some of these users would be amused by the butthurt that Femtwo's inclusion would cause, yet nobody's decided to drink the delicious tears of fans upset that he's still a Captain Falcon clone... what. *AuraWielder (OK with either male or female Mewtwo, as long as we get a Mewtwo, PERIOD. However, I would personally prefer Male Mewtwo.) *Arne83 (Is generally indifferent to Mewtwo's inclusion... but thinks it would be funny if it ended up being Femtwo because of the butthurt it would cause some people. Also... doesn't really get what the big deal is with her.) *StompedGoomba (If we get Mewtwo, we get Mewtwo, I'm not complaining. Though I would find it interesting to play as a female Mewtwo and would find the butthurt caused to be hilarious.) Known Anti-Supporters Needless to say, there are some people who do not want the ashnime writers shoving their ty creation in everyone's faces by putting her in Smash. *Svedeesh Cheff (Femtwo's arch-enemy, although he believes that her inclusion would at least make for entertaining yuri with Lady Palutena. Femtwo not being in the on-cartridge roster (read: shoved in people's faces) definitely helps.) *DMZapp Gallery MewtwoOnMewtwo.png|Femtwo getting horny around Original Mewtwo and his new, buff bod. Femtwo.png|Femtwo as Mega Mewtwo Y, who is kawaii bishoujo furbait with a y voice and not a creepy mutant mewtwo comparison.png|Femtwo deconfirmed? Trivia * Femtwo caused such an uproar with the Pokémon fandom that the director and writers of the anime ended up locking their Twitter accounts. * Almost every Femtwo topic on the board (but not all) has been created by Svedeesh Cheff, whining about how much her inclusion would suck or grasping at straws for evidence that she'd be in the game (such as Greninja having what will ostensibly be his anime voice). * Some people believe that Femtwo has already been shilled due to Mewtwo's XY model being based on her, but this is not true. Both Femtwo and the new model seem to be independently based on Mewtwo's FRLG artwork, which depicts the Pokémon with larger, rounder eyes and smaller fingertips. This design has also been seen on TCG cards prior to 2013, although some cards still depict Mewtwo in Movie 1 style (compare the regular and Full Art Mewtwo-EX cards from "Next Destinies", for example). * Miriam Pultro herself is more well-liked than Femtwo among Pokémon fans, partly because she knows that people don't like the character and is taking the whole thing in good grace. And because she's hot and has acted in several indie projects. *Femtwo's voice actress cosplays too. *She was the original controversial gender-swapped character retcon before controversial gender-swapped character retcons were cool. Be grateful that there are no Social Justice Warriors in Japan, or we could have very well gotten Femtwo in Smash. clone Category:Pokemon Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Ladies Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Gimmicks Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Abominations Category:Deconfirmed Category:OCs Category:Waifus Category:Generation I Category:Generation VI Category:Psychic Types Category:Characters With Amazing Tails Category:Dark Pit Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Anime Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Mega Evolutions Category:Mewtwo Category:Heretical Demons Category:Go back to Tumblr